You are so cold
by Sarubella Uchiha
Summary: Marie trajo a Stein de regreso, salvándolo de la locura de momento y de las garras de Medusa no sé si es peor eso o caer en la locura pero las cosas no están como antes y si siguen así Stein acabará disecando a alguien. Pésimo summary? si,seguro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Les dejo este fanfic como el segundo que hago de Soul Eater, espero que lo disfrutéis y quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi anterior fanfic "Sin razón" que aunque en ese momento olvidé ponerlo, está dedicado a mi sempai ^^.

Un saludo a todos y mil gracias por los reviews!

**You are so cold **

_Capítulo 1:_ Cómo antes.

Stein miró la sangre en sus manos unas décimas de segundo antes de comenzar a limpiarlas, había pasado la noche entera diseccionando y nadie le había dicho nada.

Ese era el problema.

Marie solía obligarlo a acostarse y no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo hasta que se iba finalmente a la cama, recordaba que sus planes consistían en escabullirse nada más Marie se durmiera pero de una forma u otra terminaba cayendo en el mundo de los sueños antes de poder regresar a sus anhelados experimentos. Sin embargo las cosas, aunque nadie quería decirlo, eran diferentes después de haber sido rescatado por Maka, Marie y Chrona. La actitud de los alumnos no parecía haber cambiado, pues todos se alegraron de su vuelta pero Marie si estaba distinta, por ejemplo, esa noche sólo le dijo una vez que se fuera a acostar luego de la cena que le había preparado, porque ella se fue a cenar fuera.

Stein frunció el ceño terminando de guardar sus instrumentos de disección. Normalmente Marie hablaba hasta por los codos de los planes que hacía y trataba de que Stein fuera parte de ellos.

_¡Stein!¡Tienes que ser más sociable!_ recordó, eso se lo repetía cada dos por tres...antes.

Y ahora no. No le invitó a ir, no se puso pesada ni intentó arrastrarle, le dejó tranquilo y le pidió que comiera su cena y se acostara, cómo si fuera un niño pequeño.

Stein hizo girar su tornillo lentamente. Ya estaba el amanecer cercano y Marie no había regresado de su cena. Mucho tiempo para cenar, ¿no? El técnico decidió ir a acostarse, sólo por si acaso, pues ya había sentido una vez un golpe de Marie con su mano transformada en arma y era un experimento que no deseaba repetir por nada del mundo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X

Stein entró en la cocina escuchando canturrear a Marie justo cómo antes. Ella ponía el café en las tazas que había comprado mucho tiempo atrás puesto que no consideraba adecuado beber en los vasos de precipitado del laboratorio, cómo tampoco le gustaba los bisturis para cortar la comida ni usarlos como si fueran tenedores. Por lo menos esta mañana se la veía feliz de verdad, sí sonaba repetitivo admitirlo, pero se veía como antes, desde que regresó del lado de la bruja no había recibido ni una sola recriminación por su parte, ni un golpe ni acusación, tampoco nada a lo referente a su locura.

Marie simplemente era Marie y a la vez no lo era.

El técnico no era estúpido, era un genio y sus cinco sentidos no sólo se centraban en sus experimentos, por lo que se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que por mucho que ella trate de disimular era distinta con él. ¿Estaba molesta con él por haber caido en la locura? No, sabía que eso no era. Marie si tenía algo que decir, lo decía. Ella nunca se callaba nada.

-¡Oh!-exclamó repentinamente avergonzada-. Buenos días, Stein.

Marie le tendió una taza humeante de café. Stein tomó la taza observándola, iba vestida cómo siempre pero tampoco podía juzgar si había regresado ahora puesto que no vió si llevaba esa ropa u otra diferente.

-Anoche llegaste tarde-comentó cómo si no le diera importancia.

Y, teóricamente no se la daba, necesitaba a Marie para cuidar su locura pero hasta ahí iba la relación entre ellos dos.

Técnico y arma.

Amigos.

Las mejillas de Marie se sonrojaron furiosamente y ella bajó su único ojo a la taza dándole otro sorbo.

-Si, uh, vaya lo s-siento si te desperté-murmuró apenada.

Stein suspiró terminando en un largo sorbo su café.

-No me acosté, me quedé diseccionando.

Marie no se enfadó cómo esperaba. Hizo un mohín de disgusto y bajó la vista.

-Está bien si es así. No importa.

Nada. No había ningún significado oculto ni tan siquiera una nota de enfado, tan sólo una profunda preocupación en su único ojo.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo un par de minutos en los que Marie no levantaba la vista del café al sentir la mirada fija de su compañero sobre ella.

Stein no percibía nada en su longitud de onda que pudiera ayudarlo, de todas formas la cara de Marie era la de una niña a la que habían pillado haciendo una travesura, cómo si hubiera sido ella la que sucumbió a la locura y huyó con Medusa. Por supuesto, él sabía lo de la serpiente dentro de Marie por culpa de Chrona, al igual que sabía que esa serpiente ya había sido eliminada el comportamiento de Marie había pasado de ser soy-amable-y-bondadosa-desinteresadamente a ser soy-amable-y-bondadoso-porque-te-he-dado-una-puñalada-trapera. Si hubiera amor dentro de él o tan siquiera pudiera sentirlo, estaba seguro de que una de las cosas que querría de Marie sería ese caracter amable e inclusive algo brusco pero sin intenciones ocultas.

De hecho, a él le gusta ese caracter.

Antes de que pudira darse cuenta, Marie se llevó una mano a la cara y salió corriendo gritando que iban a llegar tarde a dar clase, Stein escuchó el sonido de sus zapatos cada vez más lejos y estaba seguro de que tendría esa cara de disgusto puesta. El cientifico suspiró recogiendo la taza que Marie había dejado en la mesa junto con la suya para dejarla en el fregadero, quizás sólo estaba siendo un paranoico y Marie seguía siendo la misma.

Stein vió algo en el fregadero que no recordaba haber visto anoche.

Una tercera taza de café vacía.

¿De quién era esa tercera taza?

Continuará...

Bueno esto es el primer capi. Si, es algo cortito pero los demas serán más largos ^^ o eso intentaré. Tenía planeado hacer una trilogía siendo You are so cold la primera parte, You are so crazy la segunda y We are so hot la tercera, esta última será de rating-M por motivos que explicaré cuándo lo publique /

Pero todo dependerá de si este les gusta o no :)

Así que dejen reviews constructivos por favor!


	2. Chapter 2 Confirmación

Hola! Les dejo este fanfic como el segundo que hago de Soul Eater, espero que lo disfrutéis y quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi anterior fanfic "Sin razón" que aunque en ese momento olvidé ponerlo, está dedicado a mi sempai ^^.

Un saludo a todos y mil gracias por los reviews!

**You are so cold **

_Capítulo 2:_ Confirmación.

Stein no encontró a Marie en toda la mañana, aunque consideraba que tampoco había tenido demasiado tiempo para buscarla puesto que ambos eran profesores estaba un poco difícil coincidir en alguna de las salidas, sobretodo porque él no quería dejar una clase sin terminar la disección del animal con el que trabajaban. El científico iba en su habitual silla cuándo vió la inconfudible cabellera rubia de Marie perderse entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes y decidió ir tras ella, después de todo fuera de una manera u otra con la compañía de Marie el tiempo se le pasaba más rápido.

La arma entró en una sala dejando la puerta semiabierta, Stein estaba decicido a entrar a toda velocidad con su silla, esta vez procuraría no caer, pero escuchó la risa de Marie y movido por la curiosidad decidió observar a traves de la rendija de la puerta. Allí estaba Marie con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, tapando su boca para evitar que más risitas se escaparan, sin embargo no estaba sola, Stein reconoció a BJ, el cuál para su idea se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades abrazando de esa manera a su compañera, llevó una mano a su tornillo agarrándolo con fuerza cómo si tratara de agarrarse a sí mismo pues BJ acababa de tomar el rostro de Marie para besarlo por todas partes igual que si estableciera un patrón de besos: mandíbula, mejillas, parche, nariz, frente y labios. Luego al revés, después otra vez así y su compañera sólo reía de las acciones de aquel, cómo lo llamaba Stein, bufón-adicto-al-café.

-Ne, Joe, tengo que regresar-murmuró Marie sujetando el rostro del hombre-. Ya va a empezar la siguiente clase.

Él soltó un bufido haciendo un puchero de niño mimado.

-¿Cenamos esta noche también?-preguntó esperanzado-. Esta vez tú podrías pasar la noche en mi casa.

Al técnico esas palabras no tardaron en dejarlo pálido, no era difícil enlazarlas con la tercera taza en el fregadero, ahí estaba el dueño pero...eso significaría que pasaron la noche juntos. ¿Marie había hecho algo como eso con aquel bufón-adicto-al-café? Stein apretó con más fuerza su tornillo, en un momento que no alcanzó a determinar vió la forma en la que brillaban el filo de sus bisturís en su bolsillos.

La silla emitió un chirrido cuándo Stein se levantó y abrió la puerta. Marie y BJ se separaron al ver al científico entrar con ese aire tan huraño y malhumorado, ambos parecían sorprendidos de verle, entonces el resplandor de los bisturís seguido de su sonido metálico fue todo lo que BJ pudo alcanzar a ver antes de caer muerto al suelo, su chaleco y camisa fueron cortados y la piel de su pecho se despegó en un corte en forma de X que dejaba al aire sus órganos vitales, Stein limpió sus bisturís antes de guardarlos. Abierto en 2 segundos y medio, había mejorado el tiempo.

**Stein 1 Bufón-adicto-al-café 0** pensó observando el cadaver que mutilaría y despedazaría después de hacer algunos experimentos inhumanos en él.

Alzó la vista hacia Marie que observaba con estupefacción el cadaver de BJ, se quedó así unos segundos antes de comenzar a aplaudir elogiando el limpio manejo de los bisturís de Stein y su velocidad.

El científico parpadeó encontrándose sólo en otro pasillo vacío, los bisturis seguían en su bolsillo tan impecables cómo los había dejado después de la clase de disección. En otras palabras, no había puesto un sólo dedo en BJ y todo había sido cosa de su mente inestable, hubiera deseado que todo fuera ver y contemplar a sus pies el cadaver descuartizado de BJ mientras Marie lo alababa pero era obvio que a ella no le gustaría que él hiciera eso con aquel bufón. Stein empezó a dar vueltas a su tornillo rodando con su silla por los solitarios pasillos, ¿por qué su compañera estaba con alguien cómo BJ? ¿Era culpa de su obsesión por casarse? ¿Que acaso no podía buscar a alguien mejor?

Recordemos el momento en que estuvo a punto de casarse con un váter...

No, no. Había que puntualizar, ¿qué podía importarle a él lo que hace su compañera?

Bueno, si le importa pero por gratitud, después de todo de no ser por ella él hubiera seguido sumido en la locura con Medusa, debía cuidar de lo que fuera a pasar con ella para agradecérselo todo y dejarla con BJ no era una opción pues el técnico era tan golfo como lo era su sempai.

-¡Stein!

El técnico levantó la vista al oír la voz de la rubia, la cuál se acercaba a él corriendo.

-Marie...

Ella le sonrió con las blancas mejillas sonrojándose a una velocidad inhumana.

-Ne, Stein esta noche voy a salir-dijo intentando rebajar el sonrojo-. Volveré tarde pero procuraré dejarte algo para cenar, me preocupa que pases tantas horas diseccionando sin comer nada.

"Si tanto te preocupa quédate conmigo" pensó Stein clavando sus ojos acusadoramente sobre ella, sin embargo, no consiguió decirlo en alto.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó dando otra vuelta a su tornillo.

Marie empezó a balbucear antes de poder seguir.

-Cenaré f-f-fuera c-con Joe.

Stein bajó la mirada y continuó su camino en la silla.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Marie se quedó confusa por las últimas frias palabras del peligris preguntándose que había dicho de malo. Stein después de dejar la silla en clase fue caminando por Shibusen, mucho más molesto de lo que había estado nunca hasta que su sempai salió del cabaret con la corbata en la cabeza cantando cómo si fuera el último día de su vida, nada más verlo corrió tropezando y cayendo por la borrachera hasta que lo agarró de la pierna.

-STHEINNNNNNNN, VHEN A BERS...BER...BEBER CONMIGHO-gritaba contento.

-¿Otra vez borracho, sempai?-era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-UUUUUUUHHHH Alghien exta de mal humorrrrr.

Stein cogió a Spirit de la pierna llevándolo para dentro del cabaret, quizás podría entretenerse y matar las horas pues seguramente si se quedaba despierto y viera entrar a Marie con Joe haría algo muy malo.

-Miau, bienvenido profesor-saludó Blair ayudándolo a cargar a Spirit-. ¿Desea beber algo?

Lo consideró unos segundos antes de negarse, lo único que necesitaba era fumar. Fumar y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en Marie y Joe acostándose.

Continuará...

Lil´Shiro´s Stalker: Muchas gracias po el review ^.^, espero que te guste este capi.

valetopia: No sé como agradecer que me dejéis reviews espero que te sigan gustando mis capitulos

Alexia: wii muchas gracias! jo y lo de la personalidad de Stein si, conseguí dejarla con la del anime con mucho trabajo pero en los siguientes capitulos lamentablemente me va a quedar más Oc como en este! espero que esto no te desiluisone y los sigas leyendo!

Aclanta: bueno, finalmente mi imaginación se puso a trabajar! disfruta del capi y gracias mil por el review!


	3. Chapter 3 Psicogicamente diseccionado

Hola! Lamento la tardanza por subir el fic T.T ay muchas gracias por los reviews! me animaron mucho!Aqui les dejo más capis, intentaré que Stein siga en la medida del anime! pero poco a poco quedará algo oc aunque espero que sea muy poco!.

**You are so cold. **

_Capítulo 3 Psicologicamente diseccionado. _

Spirit hacía el salto del ángel desde el la cima del sofá para terminar de darse de cabeza contra el pico de la mesa, Stein dió otra calada a su cuarto cigarro mientras Risa y Arisa atendían al pobre Spirit.

-Miau, ¿tiene problemas con Marie-chan, profesor?-preguntó sentándose al lado del ciéntifico.

Él por su parte, prefería ocupar su mente en si podía transplantar las orejas de gato de Blair a la cabeza de Spirit cambiando incluso el color de estas, sacó uno de sus bisturis jugueteando con él en su mano bajo la atenta mira de la gata.

-Miau, eso es un si, Blair-chan entiende mucho de esas cuestiones-dijo nuevamente la gata observando el brillo que despedía el instrumento metálico bajo las luces del club.

Stein le clavó la mirada molesto.

-¿Por qué sabes eso?

Blair cabezó hacia Spirit que abrazaba a sus dos compañeras pidiéndoles que cuidaran de su pobre y roto corazón.

-Cuando pasan de las cuatro de la mañana Spirit-kun se dispone a marcharse a casa, pero entonces recuerda que no hay nadie esperándolo y empieza a chillar-Blair empezó a imitar con cómicas pantomimas los gestos de Spirit-. Blair-chan intenta ayudar a Spirit-kun en esos momentos, aún así el sigue llorando por Kami-chan hasta quedarse dormido en el suelo y Blair-chan ve que usted tiene esa misma mirada que Spirit-kun pone en esos momentos cuándo recuerda que Kami-chan no está más a su lado.

Dió otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de responder a las insinuaciones de la gata.

-Marie es mi compañera, no es mi mujer-parecía que intentaba más convencerse así mismo que a Blair-. Pero...es como si lo fuera.

Blair sonrió.

-Blair-chan piensa que el profesor está celoso porque Marie-chan posiblemente se convierta en la mujer de BJ-kun y entonces el profesor perdería a Marie-chan para siempre.

Stein negó con vehemencia.

-Blair-chan está segura de eso-insistió la gata-. Blair-chan apostaría sus orejitas de gatita traviesa a que usted se arrepentiría de perder a la única persona a la que usted no diseccionaría nunca.

El cientifico se levantó dando por finalizada la conversación, en ese instante dieron las cuatro de la madrugada y tal cómo predijo Blair, Spirit anunció que había llegado la hora de irse, se paró unos segundos antes de llegar a la puerta y comenzó a llorar que Kami no estaría en casa para dormir con él. Stein lo miró antes de salir por la puerta mientras las chicas se encargaban de Spirit.

Él no era como Spirit, las mujeres no eran un componente esencial de su vida ni tampoco lo echaba en falta, quizás la única mujer que lo había visto como un hombre deseable podía ser Medusa, aunque ese "amor" cómo ella lo definía no era ni más ni menos que una obsesión que él no correspondió ni siquiera cuándo había caido en la locura y aún así Marie apareció y lo salvó de si mismo.

No, mentira. Medusa no era quién se interesó por él, Marie fue la primera, aún cuándo estudiaban en el Shibusen ella se acercó a pedírle salir mientras él estaba diseccionando una paloma durante el descanso de clases, a pesar de que él se negó rotundamente, creyó que ella se lo pediría nuevamente, sin embargo, apenas se alejó de ella vió como BJ se había acercado. No había tomado ese acercamiento por algo serio y una semana después supo que empezaron a salir juntos, tampoco le importó, entonces llegó la gran noticia de que se habían ido a vivir juntos a Oceanía y hacerse cargo de la zona pues pensaban casarse pronto, Stein siguió decidido a que eso realmente no le importaba, pero se encerró en su casa-laboratorio diciendo que no necesitaba más nada que llevar a cabo sus experimentos.

Y si le importaba, lo suficiente como para volverse un huraño y rechazar cualquier contacto que no fuera el de Spirit y siempre para aprovechar y hacer algún experimento mientras dormía como aquella vez que le quitó las orejas de su sitio y le puso una en el cuello y la otra en la espalda para ver si se podía apreciar algún trastorno auditivo. Cabe decir que Spirit a la mañana siguiente no notó las cicatrices alrededor de sus orejas ni la nueva que tenía en el cuello.

Stein se sentó en un banco del parque observando el cielo estrellado, seguramente, antes hubiera pensado en como podría conseguir una de esas estrellas y diseccionarla para examinar su composición, pero ahora estaba más ocupado terminando el trabajo empezado, sin querer, por Blair: Diseccionar sus sentimientos.

Marie de alguna manera siempre había puesto algo de orden en su vida, desde antes de que le pidiera salir con él siempre le hacía el almuerzo puesto que él estaba tan absorbido en sus investigaciones que no tenía tiempo para esas banalidades, cuándo estaba manchado de sangre Marie siempre le limpiaba aún si tenía que sacrificar su pañuelo favorito en dicha tarea lo hacía con la misma sonrisa cotidiana a la que él se había acostumbrado. Stein llegó a oponerse a los cuidados de la rubia unas dos o tres veces hasta que los aceptó como parte de su día a día y, ciertamente, estaba a gusto con la compañía de Marie incluso mientras diseccionaba y ella observaba como lo hacía.

Stein echó en falta ese orden cuándo ella se fue a Oceania y sabía a la perfección que volvería a extrañarlo cuándo BJ se la llevara otra vez.

¿Qué tendría que hacer? Era consciente de que muy, pero que muy dentro de él había un sentimiento hacia Marie, un simple sentimiento de amistad no era suficiente pues con eso había diseccionado sin pensarlo dos veces a su sempai, a ella nunca le puso un dedo encima, ni siquiera para comprobar como era su sangre de arma. Ni tampoco pensó en hacerlo ahora que ella era Death Scythe.

Ya era otra pista más del rompecabezas. No era amistad.

Recordó haber dicho a Medusa que ella era igual que él, no sienten el amor.

"Pero Marie aún no había regresado en ese momento" pensó arrugando el paquete de cigarrillos, ya vacio. "Si volviera a decirme algo parecido en este momento...posiblemente respondería otra cosa"

Pero yo a ti no. No a ella.

A Marie.

Si había algo dentro de él remotamente parecido al amor, aunque sólo fuera de casualidad, era sólo de Marie.

El cielo en el horizonte comenzó a ponerse rosado y blanquecino, señal de que el amanecer había llegado por lo que decidió que era momento de regresar a casa y dormir un poco, después de todo era fin de semana y no había clase.

Lo que no se esperó al entrar por la puerta fue encontrarse el rostro de Marie profundamente enfadado, con los labios apretando en una linea tensa y en su ceño una arruguita producto de poner cara enfadada de la que ella no parecía muy consciente. Las manos apretaban su cintura enmarcando aun más su figura y su nariz estaba arrugada dandole un aire muy tierno a pesar de su enfado.

Stein se preparó para ser estrellado por la mano-tonfa de una muy enojada Marie, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Nada. Esperó un par de segundos más y el golpe seguía sin llegar.

Abrió los ojos con cautela y todo lo que vió fue los brazos de Marie rodearle el cuello en un efusivo abrazo dejándola pegada a él. La escuchó sollozar contra su hombro y sólo atino a pensar que BJ le había hecho algo. Con ese pensamiento se llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo donde tenía sus bisturis preparado para ir a hacerle una visita a aquel bigardo adicto al café.

-¡Franken!-chilló entre sollozos-.¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas?

-¿Eh?

Marie levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con su solitario ojo llorando, incluso había algunas lagrimas que se deslizaban por debajo del parche que ocultaba su otro ojo.

-C-Cancelé la cena al v-ver que no me cogías el telefono-balbuceó entre sollozos-...ll-llamé a-a t-todo el mundo y n-nadie sabia dónde es-tabas, s-sólo me dijeron que habías estado en el Cabaret.

Stein casi podía sentir una soga en su cuello cuándo Marie se enfadase por estar en el cabaret.

-¡¿Q-Que hacias alli, Franken?-sollozó apretando con fuerza la bata de Stein.

"Blair estaba diseccionando mis sentimientos" hubiera respondido, desgracidamente no sabía como seguir a partir de ese punto.

-Sólo estaba fumando-respondió con su habitual amabilidad-. Y veía a Sempai nadar y hacer saltos de trampolín.

-¡Pero si en el cabaret no hay piscina!-recriminó Marie intentando sacarse las lágrimas.

-Por eso era divertido verlo-dijo el cientifico con una sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

Marie cerró el ojo soltando una carcajada.

-De todas formas, ¿dónde estuviste después? -preguntó nuevamente-. En el cabaret me dijeron que te fuiste a las cuatro y ya son las ocho de la mañana. ¿Estabas diseccionando algo por Death city?

-Podría decirse que si-admitió finalmente.

El arma suspiró de alivio apoyando la frente en el hombro de su meister.

-Yukata...creí que...habías caido en la locura otra vez y...que...habías ido con...Medusa-murmuró muy bajito, de todas formas, Stein alcanzó a oirlo.

Stein apoyó su mejilla contra la coronilla de Marie dando un bostezo. No pudo evitar pensar que, al menos había sacado algo en limpio de esa noche callejando.

Después de todo evitó la cita de Marie y BJ.

Continuará...

¿Reviews?

Moira Tsukimine: Muchas gracias! se me da fatal escribir asi que no estaba muy segura de como iba quedando pero me animaste muchisimo con tu review ^.^Espero y disfrutes con este capi.

Alexia: Jo gracias! siempre estoy muy insegura sobre como me quedó el caracter! sin embargo, a la larga tendré que ponerlo algo OC cuándo esté con Marie pero prometo que lo haré muy poquito! sólo lo justo!vaya si eran marie y stein ya me puedes pasar algunos de esos fics XD tiene que ser interesante ver a Stein plenamente sensible.

Lil´Shiro´s Stalker: Hola! gracias por leer el capi! espero que te guste este tambien!:D

Un saludo!


End file.
